jppjournalsfandomcom-20200215-history
2012 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 2019 2020 2021 2022 ---- - A-24= 1. Abdala, F. & Marsicano, C.A. & Smith, R.M.H. et al. (2012) - Strengthening Western gondwanan correlations: A Brazilian dicynodont (Synapsida, Anomodontia) in the Middle Triassic of Namibia. Gondwana Research, 23(3):1151-1162. DOI ---- '2. Abdala, F. & Ribeiro, A.M. (2012) - ''Padrões de diversidade e distribuição de cinodontes não mamaliformes. Figueiredo FJ (eds), Paleontologia de Vertebrados - Relações entre América do Sul e África, Interciência, pp.101-132 ---- '3. Abel, R.L. & Laurini, C.R. & Richter, M. (2012)- A palaeobiologist's guide to ‘virtual' micro-CT preparation. ''Palaeontologia Electronica, 15 (2): 17p ---- '4. Abello, M.A. & Ortiz-Jaureguizar, E. & Candela, A.M. (2012) - ''Paleoecology of the Paucituberculata and Microbiotheria (Mammalia, Marsupialia) from the late Early Miocene of Patagonia. In: Vizcaíno SF, Kay RF, Susana Bargo MS (eds), Early Miocene Paleobiology in Patagonia High-Latitude Paleocommunities of the Santa Cruz Formation. Cambridge University Press, pp.156-172. ---- '5. Abello, M.A. & Rubilar-Rogers, D. (2012) - Revisión del género Abderites Ameghino, 1887 (Marsupialia, Paucituberculata). '' , 49(2):164-184. DOI ---- '6. Abranches, C.T.S. (2012) - ''Carodnia vieirai (Mammalia: Xenungulata): Uma linhagem evolutiva única? Inferências através de microdesgaste dentário e morfometria geométrica da mandíbula. Unpublished Ph.D. thesis, Universidade Federal do Rio de Janeiro ---- '7. & & Guinot, G. & Notarbartolo Di Scaara, G. (2012) - Evolutionary history of the devilrays (Chondrichthyes: Myliobatiformes) from fossil and morphological inference. ''Zoological Journal of the Linnean Society, 166 (1): 132–159. ---- '8. & Guinot, G. & & Welcomme, J.-L. (2012) - Oldest evidence of bramble sharks (Elasmobranchii, Echinorhinidae) in the Lower Cretaceous of southeast France and the evolutionary history of orbitostylic sharks. (plus Supplementary data). ''Cretaceous Research, 35: 81–87. DOI ---- '9. Adolfssen, J. (2012) - ''Palaeoenvironment and Shark Evolution across the K/T-boundary on Southern Zealand. Phd Thesis, Faculty of Science, University of Copenhagen ---- '10. Agnolin, Frederico L. & Martinelli, A.G. (2012) - ''Guaibasaurus candelariensis (Dinosauria, Saurischia) and the early origin of avian-like resting posture. Alcheringa, 36(2):263-267. DOI ---- '11. Agnolin, Frederico L. & Noriega, Jorge I. (2012) - Una nueva especie de ñandú (Aves, Rheidae) del Mioceno tardío de la Mesopotamia argentina. '' , 49(2):236-246. DOI ---- '12. Agnolin, Frederico L. & Novas, Fernando E. (2012) - A carpometacarpus from the Upper Cretaceous of Patagonia sheds light on the Ornithurine bird radiation. ''Paläontologische Zeitschrift, 86(1):85-89. DOI ---- '13. Agnolin, Frederico L. & Powell, Jaime E. Novas, Fernando E. & Kundrát, Martin (2012) - New alvarezsaurid (Dinosauria, Theropoda) from uppermost Cretaceous of Northwestern Patagonia with associated eggs. ''Cretaceous Research, 35:33-56. DOI ---- '14. Agnolin, Frederico L. & Tomassini, R.L. (2012) - A fossil Dendrocygninae (Aves, Anatidae) from the Early Pliocene of the Argentine Pampas and its paleobiogeographical implications. ''Annales de Paléontologie, 98(3):191-201. DOI ---- '15. Aguilera, Orangel A. (2012) - ''Los Peces: Diversidad en el Paleo-Caribe y en el Paleo-Orinoco. In: Sánchez-Villagra MR (ed), Venezuela Paleontológica - Evolución de la biodiversidad en el pasado geológico. Paläontologisches Institut und Museum, Universität Zürich, pp.211-225. ---- '16. Aguilera, Orangel A. & Marceniuk, Alexandre P. (2012) - ''Aspistor verumquadriscutis, a new fossil species of sea catfishes (Siluriformes, Ariidae) from the Upper Miocene of Venezuela. Swiss Journal of Palaeontology, 131(2):265-274. DOI ---- '17. Albino, Adriana M. (2012) - First snake record from the Sarmiento Formation at La Gran Hondonada (Chubut Province, Argentina). '' , 49(2):230-235. DOI ---- '18. Alonzo-Muruaga, Pablo Joaquin & Buatois, Luis Alberto & Mángano, Maria Gabriela & Limarino, Carlos Oscar (2012) - ''Ichnology of the Late Paleozoic Paganzo and Callingasta-Uspallata basins of Western Argentina. In: Netto RG et al. (eds), Ichnology of Latin America - Selected Papers. Monografias da Sociedade Brasileira de Paleontologia, 2:69-82. ---- '19. Alves, B.A. (2012) - ''Estudo do desgaste dentário de notoungulados (Mammalia) da Bacia de São José de Itaboraí, Rio de Janeiro (Itaboraiense). Unpublished MS dissertation, Universidade Federal do Rio de Janeiro ---- '20. Alves, Yuri Modesto & Machado, Lúcio Paulo & Bergqvist, Lillian P. & Brito, Paulo M. (2012) - Redescription of two lungfish (Sarcopterygii, Dipnoi) tooth plates from the Late Cretaceous Bauru Group, Brazil. ''Cretaceous Research, 40:243-250. DOI ---- '21. Amaral, C.R.L. & Brito, P.M. (2012) - A new Chanidae (Ostariophysii, Gonorynchiformes) from the Cretaceous of Brazil with affinities to Laurasian Gonorynchiforms from Spain. ''PLOS ONE, 7(5):e37247. DOI ---- '22. Ametrano, Silvia & Lopes, Maria Margaret & Podgorny, Irina (2012) - Buenos Aires, 1884. De cómo la fragilidad de unos esqueletos derrumbó el proyecto de un Gran Museo Nacional. ''Revista del Museo Argentino de Ciencias Naturales, n.s.14(2):167-174. ---- '23. Andreev, P.S. & Cuny, G. (2012) - New Triassic stem selachimorphs (Chondrichthyes, Elasmobranchii) and their bearing on the evolution of dental enameloid in Neoselachii. '' , 32 (2): 255–266. DOI ---- '24. Andrianavalona, T.H. & Ramihangihajason, T.N. & Rasoamiaramanana, A. & Ward, D. & Samonds, K.E. (2012) - Miocene shark fauna from Nosy Makamby (Mahajanga Basin, Northwestern Madagascar).(Abstract). '' , 32 (Suppl. 1): 56. . DOI ---- - B-0= '''1. - C-0= '''1. - D-0= '''1. - E-0= '''1. - F-0= '''1. - G-0= '''1. - H-0= '''1. - I-0= '''1. - J-0= '''1. - K-0= '''1. - L-0= '''1. - }} - M-Z= - N-0= '''1. - O-0= '''1. - P-0= '''1. - Q-0= '''1. - R-0= '''1. - S-0= '''1. - T-0= '''1. - U-0= '''1. - V-0= '''1. - W-0= '''1. - X-0= '''1. - Y-0= '''1. - Z-0= '''1. - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-05-20 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List